


Out of Place

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: The homestead gets burnt down and vandals steal peacemaker. Waverly has a hard time dealing with life once she steps outside of Purgatory to help Wynonna win back Peacemaker in a desert brawl.





	Out of Place

Chapter 1

If you asked me 10 years ago I’d of told you I never thought I’d leave Purgatory. All my life. I tried so hard to fit into that town. Stained by my past, an example set. More loss in my veins than one kid could properly take- I had no choice but to try to fit in and hope that Wynonna would come back for me. I tried too hard. Made all my dreams come true but they weren’t my real dreams. I just did what people do.

Then Wynonna came back-and- everything changed.

I tried so hard to be normal I got distracted. It took me too long to realize that normal didn't exist, certainly not for me. My daddy died because of demons . My sister was murdered because of demons . My other sister was put into asylum because of demons. I fought it and I fought it and I fought it but my family has a curse. And it's a curse that won't die. Not with Wynonna or Willa or my daddy. Not with me. 

I used to be everybody's girl: the nice one, the pretty one, the sweet one. I'd help anyone if they were drunk. I’d take anyone soup if they were sick. I became honorary daughter to every older woman and man in purgatory. I was everyone's girl but my own.

It took Wynonna for me to see that. Took Nicole. Took Champ. Took losing Shortys. Hell, it even took Doc.

But I know now that life ain't worth livin’ if you're livin’ it wrong. Man, woman, demon, it's true all ways. And I've got some growing to do, sore learning, but mostly I get to really love now, when I can. And that’s all thanks to Wynonna.

“Waves?”

“Over here,” I said.

“Whatcha doin out here,” Nicole asked, coming close and sitting down next to me.

I nodded my head out toward the horizon that stretched out flat. Dirt and mountains, an orange blaze disappearing off somewhere blind.

“Oh,” Nicole said, staring down at baby Kid. “Its pretty,” Nicole whispered. She leaned in and kissed my hair.

Kid was naturally good natured, Wynonna kept saying she was obviously more me than her.

“You should eat something, baby. It's getting late.”

“I'm fine,” I said. My appetite had gone a few days ago. I couldn't tell if I was homesick for that sad place where I was a different me or what. The heat was strong, I could just be sick and fighting it, denying it. I did that sometimes. 

“Baby, come on,” Nicole urged gently. Her arms had come around me and she held me to her. I held Kid safe in my arms too. There was no need to be paranoid but I was. “I'd like it if you talked to me.”

“And say what?” I challenged. I was rarely as soft with Nicole as she was with me. I don't know why. Maybe she just didn't let me be. “I miss the place where I never belonged?”

“Okay,” Nicole chuckled. “Is… Is that what it Is? You miss Purgatory?”

“I don't know,” I shrugged defensively. 

“Waves,” Nicole sighed and watched me. 

“Look, I don't know what's wrong with me alright?”

“Whoa, hey, I'm sorry,” Nicole said, moving away to give me my space. “Ya know, if it's me-"

“It's not,” I said definitively. I stared into her hard. The last thing I wanted her thinking was that she was doing anything wrong. There was no way. She was perfect.

“Okay,” she nodded, swallowing. “I’m… I'm gonna be right inside,” she said, pointing off to the dusty old cabin where we'd all been staying. The way she looked at me sometimes confused me so much. I was so real with her, realer than I ever knew how to be and she somehow still managed to want me and for that I couldn't properly explain to anyone how much she meant or how much I wanted and needed her all the time.

Her scent drifted off the air as she moved away. I don't know why, it never occurred to me she might think I was down because of her. Champ wouldn't think that.

Nicole wasn't Champ...

A whistling sound alerted my attention. Seconds later Wynonna plopped herself down beside me and pushed my body a little too hard in her typical joking way.

“What is uuuup?!” She asked loudly.

“Shh,” I shushed. “She just got to sleep.”

“Mmm, jeaaaalous,” Wynonna sang. “Here, lemme take ‘er. I'm sure you're due for some me time anyway.”

“I'm fine’” I said, handing Kid over anyway.

“Uh, right,” Wynonna chuckled sarcastically. “We are both soooo fine.”

“What?” I asked, looking over at her.

“The guys are, I dunno, two days out maybe? Dolls and Doc are in there- getting drunk and preparing for a long overdue pissing contest. Your girlfriend just slunk in like a kicked puppy, and the homestead is literal ash now. I’d say were a LOT LESS than fine, babygirl. But that’s just my lowly opinion.”

“What about you?” I wondered. There'd been quite a scuffle on the homestead. It wasn't an easy escape and they’d taken peacemaker, of course. We had no choice, if we wanted to survive we either had to replicate it or get it back. We weren’t about kidding ourselves these days.

“Eh, just fire,” Wynonna chuckled. That dark laugh of hers was soaked in sadness. I wanted to ask her more about her life without me. Every time I moved to try I stopped myself, thinking better of it. “Demons have to come and go that way. Worth a shot to experience it once.”

“You got out,” I reminded.

“I sure did,” Wynonna agreed, staring back at me. I hadn't the heart to ask Wynonna for an answer right now but it burned inside me in that needy way, a growing fire that knows it’s running clean out of wood. “Go on in, sweetie. I mean it,” she pushed. “All work and no play makes Waves a dull boy… Or something like that,” she shrugged all grumpily.

“Okay,” I laughed, paying heed and listening to her.

 

Chapter 2

Cars and bikes and nights in the windy desert. The wind kept making small tornadoes, nothing serious but I couldn't help myself from getting lost in their ways. There’d been lightening yesterday, a hot storm that lit up the sky and broke the humidity but it was now stuffy again.

“Waves,” Nicole said, walking up and pulling me to the side where no one could hear us. “There's a town a few miles up. Wanna come with?”

Kid & Coop were both down but I worried.

“I dunno,” I shrugged.

Nicole took a deep breath in and looked out toward the cars where Wynonna and Doc were fucking around. “You're coming,” Nicole nodded, turning back and staring at me. I nodded, in agreement. Leaving the lot for any period of time felt risky. Wynonna was great but reliable? Now that was a stretch.

Nicole walked me to her car and helped me in.

From afar I saw her talking to Wynonna. After a second Wynonna looked past Nicole and smiled over at me, giving a wave.

I waved back and turned my eyes out toward those random twisting spirals. Nowhere near threatening but ever entrancing, they called to me like some dream.

I’d been so fixated on the winding twists that I didn't notice Nicole sitting beside me until she’d turned the key in the ignition and her engine roared to life.

A deep gasp invaded me.

“You okay?” Nicole asked.

“Yea,” I nodded, unsure if it was true.

“Good,” Nicole said. “Let's get you outta here.” I felt her hand rub down my thigh and curve inward just short of my knee.

Some things couldn't be interrupted. Like the way she made me feel without even having to try.

We drove a long ways down the road. It was coming close to dusk. All day I'd listened as Nicole and Wynonna fought on-and-off about whether or not they were going the right way.

Dolls had driven Wynonna's bike for most of the day and Doc stuck to Wynonna’s truck while I cradled Kit in the back seat of Nicole’s patrol car and kept the buds in my ears, listening to old podcasts on ancient dialects instead of engaging since I found it quite hard.

“You've been quiet,” Nicole said, startling me.

“Oh,” I said, allowing it to sink in. The normal me would make some excuse but I could do that anymore. Not after the house...

“I get that way,” Nicole said, nodding reassuringly. 

“Really?” I wondered.

“Oh yea,” she said, looking back out toward the road. “Usually when I'm stuck at work. A case is too grizzly or Nedly’s been riding me. I just sort of shut it all off.”

“Hm.. I've never seen you like that,” I confessed suspiciously.

“I wouldn't lie to you,” she smiled. 

Her eyes sparkled and she often looked as if maybe she was one second away from rolling her eyes.

I licked my lips and shook my head at her. “Kay, well, I wasn't implying that,” I smiled.

“Good,” she nodded. “I just hope you'll tell me if something's really wrong.”

“I will,” I promised.

Nicole stared over at me and nodded. 

“What do you need in town?” I asked, once she’d turned away.

“Oh nothing really,” she laughed.

“What?” I laughed back. 

“I just wanted to steal you,” she shrugged, that cocky side smile taking my breath away.

“Bullshit,” I beamed, questioning her.

“I miss your voice,” she breathed deep, eyes closing as she listened to me.

“I'm sorry,” I said. “I've been… Antisocial.”

“You've been a ghost,” Nicole laughed and corrected me.

“Hey,” I whined.

“Just telling the truth,” Nicole confessed with a sad little shrug.

She pulled off the side of the road into the dirt and turned the car off so we were alone in the middle of nowhere just before dark.

“Why are we stopping,” I laughed nervously.

“We are going to sit here until you talk to me,” Nicole said.

I moved to open the door but I heard the locks beat me. When I turned around Nicole was facing me with one knee bent and her elbow resting off of it. “Let's go. Let's hear it,” she urged. 

I tried to think of something quick but words failed.

“Waves,” Nicole warned. “I can't be traveling with you if you're not gonna talk to me. It kills me to be shut out.”

“Uh- okay,” I wiped my face with my hands. “Wha- uh- why are you traveling with me?” I wondered.

“What?” Nicole laughed. 

I let out a sigh. “Why are you traveling with me?” I was mad she made me say it twice.

“I care about you,” Nicole said, semi-annoyed but obviously hiding it. 

“Yea but, you have a job Nicole, a real-"

“That’s my choice,” she stopped me. “I don't owe Purgatory anything,” she said, impressing me. “Plus Nedley’s still around. For now. I have time.”

“Well,” I scoffed a light laugh. “I guess it's easy for you right?” I asked bitterly. “You're not from Purgatory.”

“Hm,” she said, thinking and watching me. She was always careful. Words, actions, she never took anything lightly. It was just one thing I loved about her.

“Don't do that,” I said, turning to face forward.

“Do what,” she asked.

“I dunno,” I said. “You're doing something.”

“Okay, Waverly,” she bust up laughing. When I looked over at her I noticed she’d turned back too and she was starting up the car again. For now I’d be safe.

We drove a long ways until we hit the town she’d mentioned.

There was a very large hotel attached to a casino. Nicole pulled up to the front and parked in a handicapped spot. “Come on,” she said, getting out.

I wondered if she was even supposed to have her patrol car. Would she get in trouble for stealing It? Nedley was soft. He wouldn't report her.

“You are going back. Right?” I asked after her.

“No,” she said, stopping to wait for me and holding out her hand.

“Yeah but, you have to make money- And-"

“I don't have to do anything,” she said calmly.

We got inside and it was loud and crowded which I wouldn't have guessed.

“Your apartment,” I said. We hadn't talked about any of this. I'd just asked her to take me away and she did and that was that.

“Is fine and I'm paid up for the year,” she explained. “One suite please. Preferably high up.”

“That your patrol car out there?”

“It is,” she answered the woman.

“We'll give you 22,” the woman beamed. “And here.” she handed Nicole what looked to be a gift card. “Enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you,” Nicole bowed her head in gratitude. That cocky swagger did things to me. Nicole paraded in a way I never could. And I did many things well.

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“I'm giving you a night off,” Nicole said.

“A night off,” I laughed. “I haven't worked in weeks. What are you talking about? Shorty’s is Doc’s.”

“You're stressed out,” Nicole said, pulling me inside the elevator and wrapping me up in her arms.

The doors closed and I found myself feeling soft for her.

“I’m-I’m not stressed out,” I muttered my lie.

“Yes you are,” she laughed sweetly. 

“Okay, fine,” I grumbled. I felt her lips on my forehead and heard as her nose breathed me in. “You should probably feed me though.”

“I was planning to,” she crooned. “Just wanted to check the room. Make sure it’s good enough.”

“We've been staying in dirt,” I reminded.

“Still,” she kissed my forehead and soothed me with her arms around my waist. “I know that's not what you prefer.”

“It's fine,” I shrugged.

“Wynonna’s mission is temporary,” Nicole reminded. “Just like this night and that place back there.”

“I know,” I shrugged.

“Then why are you worried, baby?” Nicole asked, trying to get to me.

“I’m not worried- I’m.” The words stopped. There was some barrier breaking us. I loved Nicole but lately I couldn’t put the right words between us. I was messing everything up.

Nicole opened the door and helped me in. The room was large, extravagant. The cleanest place I’d been since that big party where the town drank bad bubbly and Champ foamed at the mouth.

I gasped a laugh, not sure why I was thinking about all that.

“Look, I know - we haven’t always done right by each other. I- I get it if what you’re feeling has something to do with-”

“I already told you it’s not about you Nicole.”

“Yeah, but I’m here, Wave. I’m here with you and you’re not- huh-” she cut herself off and I noticed that she was really frustrated and trying to hide it. “Do you want me to go back, is that what you want?”

I shrugged.

“Wow…” She said, hurt. 

“I’m- I’m going through something Nicole and I know I’m not the best person for you to be around right now.”

“But you’re my person,” she said, reaching out for my hand and pulling me close.

I walked forward and laid my forehead against hers, breathing her in.

“I know,” I swallowed sadly. “But maybe it’s smart if you go back.”

“How?” She wondered, moving her hands up the backs of my thighs and letting her forehead fall down to my abs as she rubbed her face on my bare skin.

I let my fingers sink into her soft hair. 

“I don’t want to ruin your life,” I said, realizing it. 

“What? Baby, no,” she said, looking up and standing to pull me closer.

“No, Nicole, no,” I said, pushing her off of me. All this time I’d been trying to figure out what was wrong. Everything was wrong. “I’m cursed,” I squeaked, tears flooding me. “You know it. They know it. Everyone who touches me dies. You think I want that for you?”

“I think you’re looking for reasons not to be real,” Nicole said, hurt and holding it in.

“What?” I felt anger.

“I saw what you were like with everyone else Waverly. When I first came her, I couldn’t walk two steps without someone talking about how wonderful and perfect you were. I saw you so much before I even spoke to you. Do you know that? And they were right, ya know? But not for the reasons they thought, okay? You weren’t real with them Waves. And they didn’t actually see you.”

“Stop psychoanalyzing me,” I threatened. To say that I was frustrated was an understatement. 

“Why? You’re already trying to get rid of me?” She noticed. “What could even happen that would be worse than that?”

I swallowed hard and stared at her from across the room. My eyes were just slits and the tears were threatening to spill out again, dripping down with my wanting them too.

“I’m not like you,” I realized, waving my hand and then holding my arm across my stomach defensively. “I’ve never done this before.”

“You think I have?” Nicole asked.

“I’m not talking about this,” I said, throwing my free hand up. “I’m talking about this,” I waved my hand between her and I aggressively. “You think I was with Champ because I thought he’d be good to me?” I gasped. “He was stupid,” I shrugged. “Occasionally sweet but I knew he was stupid. And you’re…”

“What?” Nicole asked, coming close. I held a hand up to keep her away. She wouldn’t fight with me, not when she knew what I wanted from her. 

“You could hurt me,” I said, staring at her.

“I-I wouldn’t,” Nicole said, upset that I could think it. “Waverly, I would never purposely-”

“Shhhh,” I said, stopping her. “It’s not..” I sighed. “Maybe we should take a break. This got intense, fast and I didn’t ever stop to think-”

“Think what? Waverly? That it might actually be real?”

I huffed a breath through my nose and shut my eyes up for a second before looking over at her.

“Right,” Nicole scoffed a bitter laugh. “Right,” she said, moving to grab her bag from the bed and move toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Why?” She gasped, more hurt by me than I’d seen her before. “You don’t care,” she was trying to hold back tears and I could tell. Our eyes locked a second and I felt a giant lump lodging itself in my throat.

Seconds passed. I didn’t say anything to disagree but my body shook and tried to fight for her for me.

Nicole nodded, hurt painting her features. She left through the door and closed it behind her. 

I ambled forward but stopped myself, hands hitting the surface of the closed door and just resting there.

Minutes later I could see her small defeated form getting into her cop car down in the lot. From the heights where I stood silently I couldn’t find it in me to feel wrong about what I had said. Nicole deserved better than me. Fighting for her to stay was like fighting for her to die because of me and I couldn’t rest well with that decision. I couldn’t be like my sister. I knew that too well.

 

Chapter 3

Days without Nicole were slow and painful. We’d hit several towns, trading living spaces like they were baseball cards. Tents to cabins to dusty motels that hadn’t been truly cleaned well in several decades.

My phone didn’t ring, except for the occasional Champ drunk dial which I still loathed beyond reason. I hated that he cared about me. He never knew me. He liked my body and that everybody else wanted me. That was it.

“Waves. This is it,” Wynonna said excitedly. “They’re there. We got ‘em. We’re going out there tonight. No more crap hotels.”

She fluffed her hair with her hand. When she was clean she looked fantastic but it was always hard not to see my sister, the one who went away, the one who was always in trouble, the one I had to make-up for by being better while she was away. 

“If we’re not back by nine, you call Nicole-”

“You’ll be back by nine,” I nodded. I was on baby duty again. When I found out Wynonna was pregnant I didn’t have time to think of the possibilities for us. I thought we’d stay in Purgatory together. I thought we’d have a real family again. But then the darker things came and took what we had left, leaving us homeless.

I’d gotten a few vague letters somehow, reminders of land deeds, insurance forms that had been forged in my name, a large lump sum to rebuild and start new. Nicole must’ve found a way but she never signed her name on anything or wrote to ask me how I was or to talk to me.

It was almost more painful this way. She was beautiful, lovely, she could honestly have anyone and now, thanks to me, everyone in Purgatory knew she leaned that way.

“You okay?”

I must’ve been dazing. “Mmhmm,” I nodded, smiling through it. 

“I’m sure Nicole will be back soon. Or, well, we’ll be back,” Wynonna laughed. Sometimes I still felt her...

If she killed the dark ones who took the homestead we’d have no reason to be running around. But Purgatory was wrong. Nicole was right, I hadn’t been myself there. Maybe I could learn to… 

I watched as Wynonna got on her bike and drove away.

Wind swept up behind her bike and spiraled just there. The lump in my throat had traveled down and become a sharp pain in my chest, a pain more intense than that real fire that took my bed and my things.

 

Chapter 4

When we finally got the gun back, extinguished the demons, and found ourselves back at Purgatories town line I parked the truck on the side of the road and got out. A cop car had been sitting just off the side road and I knew it was hers.

Step after step I felt myself weakening and coming back into myself. Something about leaving town altogether had made me go crazy.

“Baby girl?” Wynonna had gotten out of the car and followed me. 

“Go back,” I urged.

Nicole’s car was empty, windows down. I thought maybe she was napping in the back seat. It wouldn’t be like her at all but- if she thought I would be coming she might… God, that was a selfish thought.

“Hey,” Wynonna said, bumping into me and snapping me back into myself. “She’s not here,” Wynonna said.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I don’t know why I thought…”

“She’ll be around,” Wynonna said, reassuring me. “We’ll find her.” We’d had many talks about what had happened in the days leading up to Nicole going back. When Wynonna had arrived at that hotel that next morning instead of Nicole I knew I’d really fucked things up.

 

Chapter 5

I checked her places. The apartment I rarely went to because of the landlady I tried to avoid. The park where Nicole liked to read on her days off. The cafe she liked in town that had the most acceptable espresso, according to her. Even the library where she took me once to drop off a few books. 

“What’s the point in keeping them when someone else can read them?” She had said.

My heart ached with the absence of her. I’d chased her away and expected her to be waiting for me. Why?

Doc and Dolls borrowed a tractor from the nice firemen. I tagged along. I knew Brian Mcafee from school. He flirted with me a little on and off but he’d always respected that guy code when Champ was around.

“You wouldn’t have happened to of seen Officer Haught around, would you?”

“Officer Haught? Oh, yeah,” he nodded. “She uh. She purchased a house actually. The guys were talking about it the other day.”

“A house?”

Why the hell would she…

“Yeah, it’s um. It’s right next to your uh,” he laughed awkwardly. “Where your friends here are going to help you rebuild,” Brian smiled.

“Oh,” I said, trying to hide my mixed emotions. “Interesting,” I nodded.

“Nedley’s been talking her up for the past two months, even with her random vacation and everything. She must be really special for him to want her to take the reigns.”

“Yeah,” I gasped a little. “Yeah, she is.” But Purgatory wasn’t a gift.

“Well. Lemme know if you need help with anything. We’re all pretty good with tools and lifting things,” Brian chuckled. 

“Thanks,” I laughed. Living out of one of Bobo’s old trailers wasn’t exactly ideal but it beat having to be swarmed with town’s men all thinking I was fresh meat. On top of everything with Nicole… I couldn’t handle that right now.

 

Chapter 6

I missed the homestead. Sure, the structures were missing, for now. No more barn, no more house. But at least this way the memories lessened.

“Hey,” Wynonna said, coming out and sitting down next to me. Dolls and Doc had placed a cushy bench in front of the trailer they’d given me. We set up a sort of camp, trailers for each of us spaced out in a loose square. A fire pit sat in the middle and we sat around it some times when we felt like drinking or talking the night away. 

“Hey,” I said, trying to relax. “How was Shortys?”

“Like it always is,” Wynonna shrugged. “Doc owning it has done nothing for it’s reputation.”

I’d been watching the twins most of the time but Wynonna was on some responsibility kick lately and she’d gone as far as taking them completely away, setting up their crib in her trailer. She said she didn't want me to feel like I had to be their mother. She said she was smothering me with responsibility. Ever since Willa she’d been extra careful with me.

“Any sign of-”

“Nope,” Wynonna said. “She’s here though. I can tell.”

“Yea?” I asked, looking up at her.

“Look, I wouldn’t be too excited to run back to you if it had been me.”

“Yeah…” I said, knowing it. I treated her horribly, let her think I was okay with certain things that just weren’t true.

“Nicole’s a peach. She’s probably just giving you the time you asked for. Playing hard to get.”

Dolls had seen her our very first day back and they talked. I didn’t get much more than that, just the notion that she was in fact in Purgatory and safe. That and an oversized sweater of mine she had borrowed and worn with nothing else. I took it and cherished it, wore it for two days and never stopped bringing it up to my nose and smelling it because it smelled just like her.

“What if I messed things up-” I wondered darkly.

“It’ll be fine,” Wynonna said, hugging me. “That girl’s in love with you, you know that.”

“Yea but I’m an asshole,” I said, more aware of it now than I even was before. 

“Hey, that’s not true. Don’t talk about my baby sister that way. And you told me what she said to you, remember? As long as you want her?”

Wynonna always found the right thing to say.

I laughed a little, through tears. 

“Here,” Wynonna said, handing me a random bottle of peach sake and wrapping me up in the blanket she’d come out of her trailer with. “If you get bored you can come watch Carebears with me and the spawns.”

“No thanks,” I laughed. The fire burned still in the night and the embers drifted up to try and meet the stars. They barely made it above my head, their flight was so useless I cried.

“Pst.”

My head turned in the direction of the noise. 

Out from the darkness my eyes made out a familiar sight, one so much more breathtaking after such absence. 

“Baby?” I gasped.

“Shhh,” Nicole smiled. She came close and sat down beside me. I felt her fingers touch mine, she pried the bottle from my hand, opened it up, and took a sip. My eyes caught sight of her bare neck, the familiar places I missed touching. “Ooo! Not bad,” she gasped, after swallowing. “Pretty smooth.” 

With no more words she laid back on the bench and scooped me up in her arms, smelling my hair and holding me all strong like she used to do before I said all those dumb things.

“I’m an idiot,” I barely made out. The fire had cracked at the wrong time and sort of scared me.

“Waverly Earp? No way,” she teased. “That girl’s a genius.”

“Shut up,” I laughed, hitting her with my hand. “I missed you,” I laughed pathetically. Adoring her was far too easy. I knew I should be mad. And she should be too. But I couldn’t help but want to just be with her right now.

“I know,” she said. When she didn’t say she missed me too my chest felt tight and I worried.

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “You know you’re my favorite person.”

“Even still?”

“Even still,” she said, rocking me.

“You bought a house,” I said.

“Hm. That was supposed to be a surprise,” she confessed.

“Talk to me,” I begged, tugging on the neck of her soft bulky sweater.

“Okay,” she sighed. “You missed a little bit. Nedley gave me a raise. The house was his idea. I’ve been trying to get it ready for you. There’d been a foreclosure and the value of the property sunk way down, what with the notorious neighbors.”

“Ha-ha,” I tried to fake laugh but it was actually funny and I ended up coughing a bit. Turns out the sake actually had quite a bite.

“Cheaper than my apartment,” she beamed.

“Yeah,” I laughed.

“Plus,” she said. “I wanted to prove to you I wasn’t going anywhere Waverly.”

“Oh,” I said carefully. 

“I followed you,” she confessed sweetly.

“What?”

“All the days you were out, with Wynonna. Before you came back.”

“Baby…”

“Yea, shoot me,” she challenged sweetly.

“No,” I said, resting into her harder. I hugged myself into her with my whole body. “You’re too perfect. I’m not good with it.”

“I kinda noticed,” she teased.

“I thought maybe… You’d be dating someone.”

“Yeah, no,” Nicole said, no hint of annoyance or surprise. “Although there was this cute school teacher…”

“Really?” My eyes shot up and I had to examine her for feelings.

“No, Waverly,” she smiled and laughed, taking my hand in hers. I saw love in her eyes. She’d only said it maybe once but I knew.

“I do love you,” I said, checking her eyes and then concentrating on her lips.

“I love you too,” she said, staring back at me more calm than I’d ever seen her about anything else.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” I asked, trying to find the space in me to understand why someone so perfect would be interested in the real me.

“Of course,” she said, staring down. I felt her fingers lift my chin up as her mouth found mine and she stole my breath with a kiss I’d been wanting for days. “I’m still mad at you,” she panted, between kisses. “I swear you can get away with murder.” I loved when she talked while she kissed. It was sexy and so very Nicole to be so in control when I was losing it.

“Well, you’d know,” I gasped, fighting to win her back. 

“Shhh,” she soothed, kissing me deeper and stopping my brain. I was bad at communicating. Every time we fought it was my fault and I hated that. “You taste so good, baby,” she gasped. 

“Mmm,” I hummed, feeling her body press to mine. Under her sweater she had nothing on but her bra and I knew that now as my hand snuck its way underneath. “Let's go inside,” I whispered.

“Okay,” she sighed, pushing herself up and helping me to stand too. Wynonna’s donated bottle of booze still hung in Nicole’s perfect hand. She carried it with her as she held me close and pulled me toward the trailer door where I’d been spending most of my time. “Maybe tomorrow we can stay at my house?” She suggested.

“We’ll see,” I teased. I knew I’d stay with her. The trailer was temporary and I wanted her more.

 

Chapter 7

Summer in Purgatory was starting to remind me of all the strange things that Doc liked to say. “What in tarnation?!” Just like the old cowboy movies dad watched. If Wile E. Coyote could talk... 

The sun beat down oppressively, made you sweat, made you hungry.

With Nicole nearby all I could feel was the hot need to be taking her all the time. I wanted her hands on me, her skin on mine, her tongue inside.

“What?” She asked, looking over at me from the trailer kitchen. 

“Mm, nothin’,” I smiled, shaking my head. She’d made me coffee and delivered it to me. I held it in my hands and watched her face as the light bled through the curtains and lit up her skin.

“It’s really fucking hot in here,” she burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry,” I laughed too, coming to hold her and kiss her naked shoulder. She was wearing my loungy cheer tank from college. The one I had mailed out since I never wanted to leave home.

“One of these days,” Nicole crooned.

“Oh yeah, what?” I rocked her in my arms and smelled her sweet delicious sweat from all our time together in the night where we barely slept.

“I am going to take you to the ocean,” she decided, surprising me.

She spun ‘round and took my hands, pulling my body into hers and looking down on me all lovingly.

“I’m not sure I’m up for a trip,” I laughed. Last time I left Purgatory I nearly lost myself inside. She knew.

“Okay, just lemme know when you’re ready,” she bit her bottom lip and stared down at me, shaking her head.

A loud crash made me shiver and hug Nicole.

“Whoops!” Wynonna said, poking her head in through a hole she’d accidentally made in my side door with an axe. “Shit. Sorry babygirl. Ohhh momma, AND Nicole.” She realized quickly. “Good ta see ya,” she smiled, patting Nicole on the shoulder. “Glad you’re not naked!”

“Need some help?” Nicole asked, noticing the nervous stress Wynonna carried sometimes when she was itching to fight someone or do something tense.

“Nahh, nah, you two… Make up,” Wynonna nodded. “That’s good. Knew it would happen sooner or later. Good good good.”

“Uh-huh,” Nicole said, looking down on me and making a face.

“Hey, ah, Waves. I was thinkin’. Breakfast? I mean, if you’re too busy, no worries but, my fridge is down and the kiddos,” she shrugged and made a clicking noise a few times with her tongue.

“It’s fine, I got it,” I laughed. “I’ll take your truck and I’ll go into town.”

“Really? I mean, if you’re busy don’t-”

“Stand down Wynonna,” Nicole teased, touching Wynonna’s shoulder. “I’m starving too and I would love to drive.”

“Ha! Convenient,” Wynonna smiled. “Glad you’re back.”

“I never left,” Nicole shrugged and shut her eyes.

“Right, right,” Wynonna mumbled, wandering off out the door and into the dirt. I didn’t hear the babies so they must’ve been sleeping still or just calm.

“She’s really weird,” Nicole laughed.

“Hey, shut up,” I warned, hitting her playfully. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Nicole smiled down at me. 

I stood up on my toes and made her kiss me. “You don’t have to go into town if you don’t want to.”

“I wanna be with you,” she smiled all lovesick and perfect.

“I’m not sure I can keep my hands off of you is the problem,” I explained.

“Oh, well… I could stay if it’s a problem.”

“No. Come. I missed you too much. I wanna stare at you some more.”

“Deal,” she said, leaning down and kissing my neck. “Clothes and breakfast.”

“Uh-” When she kissed me there I couldn’t control myself, any noise was one I didn’t intend on making.

“Mmmm,” she growled a little, her perfect voice echoing through my body and making me weak.

“Okay, okay,” I said, pushing her back. “Clothes,” I decided, getting us both in order.

I walked to my bags and pulled out a dress to throw on.

Nicole came behind me and stopped me when I was half bare. Kisses on my shoulder lead up the back of my neck until I turned and she stole me. My mouth opened as her lips took mine and I felt her tongue sliding inside, tasting freely and forcing me to sway. Dizziness invaded. I lost myself and gave in to her.

“Uhh-”

“I love when you moan in my mouth,” she said, leaning back and staring down at me.

“Huh-” I laughed nervously. “You’re kinda fucking me up right now.”

“Good,” she teased, eyes dreamily drinking me in.

“Ah, fuck. Wynonna can wait,” I said, pushing her back and climbing ontop of her.

Wynonna could be hungry but her hunger nowhere near matched mine at present so I was doing this for me.


End file.
